Deserted and Boring Hotel
The Deserted and Boring Hotel, formerly the Virgin Hotel' and Dessert and Bowling Hotel, is an abandoned hotel loacated in Old Town. There have been no permanent inhabitants since the Evacuation of Old Town. They originally planned blow up the hotel, but the plan failed and instead destroyed another abandoned building, further down Old Town (though not part of), instead. Background In 2002, Virgin Inc decided to enter the hotel industry with the Dessert and Bowling Hotel in 2002, as they had a large bowling facility and a restaurant specializing in desserts. The Dessert and Bowling Hotel was renamed the Virgin Hotel in 2003, since Virgin Inc liked the name. However, it was renamed back to its former name in 2004. During the Evacuation of Old Town, everyone checked out of the hotel and boarded a shuttle bus of the hotel to South Pole City. No belongings were left behind in the hotel a day before Hurricane Diana hit. Thereafter, the hotel became extremely deserted. The Jerks came soon after, vandilized the hotel, renamed it as 'Deserted and Boring Hotel' (to make fun of it), drew a new logo for the hotel and inhabitated it on shifts. Since then, it was deserted and no one came back, except some explorers. Interior On the lobby floor, the check in counter is covered by a giant coffee table. Graffiti is on the walls, chairs are destroyed, and the chandeliers are falling from the roof. A small trash can is in the middle of the room, filled with ashes from a fire lit by post-Hurricane Diana homeless people. On the second floor, the doors are smashed in, walls are destroyed and windows are smashed. Ropes dangle from the smashed windows, and it can be assumed Jerks climbed on them to put graffiti on the exterior. Everything is messed up. The third floor was not touched by the Jerks, however it was damaged by the hurricane, partially. Only some dirt and a broken lamp in one room (from the force of the hurricane) were left. The fourth to seventh floors looks very much like floor two. The eigth floor is the most intact part of the hotel. The only elevator working are unable access all the other floors except the lobby and the eigth. The only problem was that a ceiling light above the lift lobby kept on flickering, for seven straight years. Jerks may not have touched this part of the hotel, even if it was the only guestroom floor to go to! The ninth floor, the topmost floor, has windows which were covered by grafitti. Only one window was smashed and one room, had a big hole in the middle. If you accidentally fall in then, you will lend in a soft and comfy bed. Exterior Impressive vandalism covers the front of the building, and ropes hang from the windows. "Fart" is repeatedly scrawled on the third floor windows. Rotten fish litter the roof. Trivia *There are absouloutely NO ghosts inside this hotel. However, Jerks try to scare you by putting up fake ghost images made out of cardboard. Unfortunately, anyone noobish enough to go there will be folled. See also * Old Town * Takota Inn Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Hotels